Pokemon  Mizuno Touko
by xxJK
Summary: Essa é a história das aventuras de Mizuno Touko e seus companheiros no mundo Pokemon.
1. Capítulo 0

**Mizuno Touko**  
>Touko vem de uma família de grandes treinadores pokemon, por isso nada mais natural ela querer se tornar uma mestra pokemon como seus antepassados. Touko é muito inteligente, já com 16 anos passou no Pokevest e pode seguir em sua jornada, ela é muito carinhosa, divertida e as vezes estressada . Diferente de seu irmão não quer assumir o ginásio da família, só viajar por ai descobrindo novos pokemons e estudando-os para ser uma melhor treinadora como sua mãe. Quando criança salvou uma Pikachu e seu filhote, Pichu, de um Fearow e dois Spearow, criando um grande laço com o Pichu.<p>

**Hino Kotone**  
>Kotone torna-se amigarival de Touko e as duas resolvem viajar juntas, ela tem 17 anos e procura o mesmo sonho que Touko. Ela é uma menina muito extrovertida, alegre, batalhadora e adora irritar seus novos amigos. Kotone pegou seu primeiro pokemon em Johto com o professor aos 14 anos, mas no ano seguinte sua família se mudou para Pallet, tendo assim que cursar sua jornada em Kanto. Seu primeiro pokemon é Totodile, por quem se apaixonou a primeira vista.

**Matsu Kouki**  
>Koukié mais um amigorival de Touko e Kotone que começou a viajar com elas. Ele também tem 16 anos e nasceu na cidade de Viridian, é um menino sério que não lida com as batalhas pokemon como simples diversão, é educado e inteligente. Assim como Touko, Kouki também vem de uma família de treinadores, tirando sua mãe que é uma criadora pokemon. Quando passou no Pokevest sua mãe e seu pai deram a Ponyta como presente para sua jornada

**Mizuno Touya** (Irmão)  
>É o irmão mais novo de Touko, tem apenas 14 anos, é uma menino bastante energético, também é muito carinhoso e seu maior sonho é ser um mestre pokemon e assumir o ginásio da família. Seu primeiro pokemon é a Pikachu que sua irmã ajudou quando tinha 6 anos. (Ele na época tinha 4 anos.)<p>

**Mizuno Tomoyo** (Mãe)  
>É a mãe de Touko e Toya, que acabou fazendo inseminação artificial para ter os seus dois filho sem um motivo muito claro, mas é uma mãe muito carinhosa que sempre ensinou aos seus filhos a tratarem os pokemons com carinho e respeito. Apesar de ser uma incrível treinadora não se interessa por batalhas pokemon, ou concursos, até recusou entrar na Elite 4 do Planalto Índigo e quando seu pai faleceu não quis assumir o ginásio. Tomoyo é muito interessada na mitologia pokémon por isso durante sua jornada quando jovem visitou vários lugares em buscas de descobertas, mas com a doença de sua mãe ela teve que voltar para casa. Seu primeiro pokemon foi o Bulbasaur que pegou com pai do professor Toushirou, ele agora se encontra na forma evoluída, Venusaur.<p>

**Senhor Mizuno Mashiro** (Avô)  
>Pai de Tomoyo e avô de Touko e Toya, o Senhor Mizuno era um grande treinador, ex-campeão, muito respeitado por todos os treinadores. Herdou o ginásio de Greencity fundado por seu pai, deixando com a fama de um dos mais difíceis ginásios de Kanto. Mizuno faleceu deixando seu primeiro companheiro, Blastoise, aos cuidados de sua filha.<p>

**Mundo Pokemon**  
>Esse mundo Pokemon que eu irei escrever tem certas diferenças em relação ao que nós conhecemos:<p>

1- Para você partir em uma jornada você tem que ter no mínimo 16 anos, e ter autorização dos pais, ou ser maior de idade (18 anos); Ter o ensino médio completo ou passar no Pokevest*;

2- Você pode pegar seu pokemon com algum professor quando tiver 14 anos, mas ainda não pode viajar. (Claro que se pode ter um pokemon a qualquer idade, mas pegar um com poke-bola ou um dos inicias, só com 14 anos e só um.)

3- É impossível capturar um lendário, mesmo com a melhor poke-bola que tiver.

4- A uma liga a cada semestre, ou seja, os treinadores viajam durante mais ou menos de 6 em 6 messes. _*Pokevest:_É um vestibular que se pode fazer, a qualquer idade, que permite um jovem sair em sua jornada "sem" completar o ensino médio, a prova já vale pelo seu ensino médio. Para passar tem que tirar acima de 8.0.

**Capítulo 0**  
><strong> Prólogo<strong>

Eram onze da manhã, perto da hora do almoço, e Touko estava na floresta que ficava atrás de sua casa, mesmo sua mãe sempre lhe pedido que não fosse, mas dessa vez junto a ela estava Umbreon, que ao avistar a menina saindo de casa foi atrás para leva-la de volta. Enquanto a garota de 6 anos ficava parada olhando para os lados para descobrir um lugar a onde ir, um pokemon preto com detalhes amarelos surge na sua frente, aparentemente um pouco irritado, a encarava em posição de ataque.  
>A menina se agachou para falar com o pokemon a sua frente – Hm... Umbreon o que foi? Parece irritado?<br>- BREON! – Ele realmente estava nervoso.  
>- Nya! Eu já vou voltar para casa Umbreon. – A menina tentava convencer o pokemon a ficar.<br>Mas ele não queria saber, mordeu sua calça e começou a puxa-la pelo caminho de volta, mas parece que a menina persistia em ficar, então de repente ele a soltou e olhou para direita em posição de alerta para o arbusto que estava se mexendo. Consequentemente Touko também ficou parada olhando, curiosa, para o arbusto esperando o que iria sair dali.  
>Uma Pikachu, uma pikachu saiu correndo de dentro daquele monte de galhinhos com duas Berrys na boca, mas acabou tropeçando e derrubando as berrys, Touko foi em sua direção para ajuda-la, a Pikachu parecia nervosa e tinha alguns ferimentos pelo seu corpo, quando conseguiu juntar as berrys e continuar a andar seu corpo não aquentou e ela caiu novamente, mas ela mesmo assim insistia em continuar.<br>Touko correu atrás dela e a segurou no colo. – Já chega, você está ferida tem que ser trad... – mas antes de conseguir terminar de falar a Pikachu usou o ThunderShock em Touko e se soltou de seus braços, mas quando menos esperavam dois Spearows surgiram da mesma direção dos arbusto, os dois pareciam bastante irritados, atacando a Pikachu, mas a menina entrou na frente não deixando eles a machucarem ainda mais.  
>A pokemon ficou parada e admirada com a atitude da garotinha, ao contraio de Umbreon que irritado foi defender a filha de sua mestra, atacando os dois Spearows com duas ShadowBall ele pulou na frente da menina mostrando que os dois teriam que batalhar com ele antes de qualquer coisa, os dois pokemons notaram que não seriam pareôs contra aquele Umbreon, então foram embora.<br>Um pouco convencido Umbreon deu um sorriso e se voltou para Touko esperando seus agradecimentos, mas acabou ficando um pouco decepcionado pois a menina estava mais concentrada na outra pokemon.  
>Ela realmente estava muito preocupada com aquela Pikachu, mas ela não deixava ser pegada.<br>- Por favor, você tem que ir para algum centro pokemon. – Touko tentava convence-la a vir com ela.  
>- Pika, Pika, Pikachu! – Ela respondia apontando para a outra direção, depois andando para aquela direção.<br>Toukou olhou para Umbreon – Acho que é para segui-la... – e ele assentiu com a cabeça. Então os dois correram atrás dela até chegar em uma caverna onde la se encontrava um Pichu deitado coberto com uma folha e parecia doente.  
>Touko correu para perto dele. – Ele está mal... não sei muito bem o que ele tem, mas tenho que leva-lo para casa para minha mãe tratar dele... – Voltando o olhar para a Pikachu ela comenta. – Agora eu sei porque você não queria vir, não poderia deixar o seu filhote aqui. Touko pegou o Pichu com um braço e a Pikachu com o outro e quando pretendia sair da caverna uma Fearow apareceu seguida dos dois antigos Spearows e dessa vez não pretendiam deixa-los passar. Umbreon foi logo para frente defender a menina e os pokemons, mas Touko o parou, tentando falar com eles.<br>– Por favor, saiam da frente, esses pokemons estão feridos, tenho que lev... – a Fearow a interrompeu com um Growl que irritou Umbreon que revidou com ShadowBall , mas só atingiu de raspão, causando uma batalha pokemon entre os dois.

Umbreon x Fearow

Supostamente Umbreon deveria lutar seguindo as ordens de Touko, mas essa foi uma luta independente onde ele agiu por contra própria.  
>A batalha começou com Fearow e seu Fury Attack, mas só 2 acertaram Umbreon, que revidou com Dark Pulse que funcionou 100% em Fearow. Antes da luta acabar Touko a parou porque viu o estavo de Fearow e novamente tendou conversar com ele.<br>- Fearow, por favor saia da frente tenho que tratar esses pokemons! – Dessa vez ela parou para ouvir o que a menina tinha a dizer, mas não estava disposta sair dali sem o que era dela, então ela repondeu apontando para os berrys – Fearow! – Touko entendeu sobre o que se tratava a cunfusção.  
>– A pikachu roupo as berrys de vocês, não é? Tudo bem, podem ficar com elas. – A Pikachu pulou do braço de Touko e devolveu as berrys. Com o que era deles os três foram embora e Touko correu para casa para levar os dois pokemons até sua mãe.<br>Mas espere, e agora? Touko seguiu a pokemon mas acabou se perdendo, não sabia como voltar para casa. Ela olho para Umbreon mas ele parecia não saber onde estavam também. Touko olhou para o Pichu preocupada e voltou a olhar o local tentando reconhecer alguma coisa, mas não achava nada, foi quando um pokemon rosa que apareceu. Touko nunca havia visto nenhum pokemon parecido, talvez em alguma das imagem que sua mãe lhe mostrara quando lhe contava sobre a mitologia pokemon. Ele ficou maravilhada com ele, não era tão majestoso, mas era lindo aos olhos de Touko. O pokemon se aproximou do pequeno Pichu e olhou para menina, então ele virou de costas pedindo para que ela o seguise, e conforme ela o seguia as árvores foram parecendo familiares até achar o caminho de casa, mas parece que quando ela se localizou o pokemon teria sumido, sem mesmo ela perceber que não o mais seguia.

Enquanto Tomoyo colocava o almoço para familia falava com seu pai que cuidava de Touya que só tinha quatro anos.  
>- Af.. onde aquela menina se meteu? Já está na hora do almoço.. – reclamava ela olhando para o relógio.<br>- Haha! Isso mesmo Touya esse é o Blastoise! Ok, agora qual é o Typhlosion? – Senhor Mizuno brincava com seu neto olhando pela janela os pokemons que relaxavam no campo do ginásio. - PAI, você ouviu o que eu falei?  
>- Ouvi querida... não se preocupe, Umbreon está com ela.<br>- O que? Umbreon? – Ao ouvir a noticia ela corre para janela tentando avistar seu pokemon, mas não o acha la fora, nem na casa. – Só agora você me avisa que ele também saiu?  
>- Haha! Calma. – Ele responde com bastante calma, quando avista na janela o pequeno Umbreon correndo para casa e em seguida sua neta. – Viu.. ai estão el... espera. A Touko está segurando uma Pikachu?<br>- O que? – Tomoyo corre para porta que dava para o campo onde os pokemons geralmente ficavam e deu de cara com sua filha carregando uma Pikachu e um Pichu. – O que aconteceu Touko? Que pokemons são esses?  
>- Mã.. mãe, por.. por favor ajude eles! –Dizia a pequena sem folego, dando os pokemons a mãe.<br>Tomoyo olhou rapidamente os pokemons e quando percebe o estado deles manda Touko olhar seu irmão, chamando seu pai as presas correndo com os pokemons para o "centro pokemon" que há dentro do ginásio para averiguar a situação.  
>Os minutos demoram a passar e Touko ficou sentada olhando seu irmão que não tem noção da situação, mas depois de algum tempo Tomoyo volta com a Pikachu e a deixa com Touko e o irmão.<br>- Ele só precisa descansar, fique de olho nela enquanto vou ajudar seu avô com o Pichu. – - Ele vai ficar bem mãe? – Touko pergunta preocupada.  
>- Não se preocupe querida. - Falava a mãe com um sorriso delicado para tentar acalmar um pouco a criança.<br>Tomoyo volta para sala de recuperação para ajudar seu pai, o estado do Pichu era grave, parece que ele foi afetado por um Poison e não está reagindo nada bem a ele. Enquanto isso Touya parecia bem integrado com o novo pokemon que apareceu, olhando a irmã a acariciar aquela pequena criatura amarela com uma cauda parecendo um coração, parecia tão fofo para ele.  
>- NHA! – De repente um a criança surge atrás da Pikachu e se joga em cima dela agarrando-a.<br>- PIKA! – A Pikachu se assustou e tenta se soltar, mas sem sucesso ela desistia...  
>- Hey, Touya, deixa ela. – A irmã também tenta ajudar a Pokemon, mas sem sucesso.<br>- Pikachu, tão fofo! – disse o pequeno menino agarrado ao pokemon.  
>O tempo foi passando e a mãe de Touko voltou a sala chamando a menina e a Pikachu para ver o outro pequeno pokemon, dessa vez Touya deixou a pequena sair de seus braços. As duas foram correndo ver como ele estava, a mãe pulou direto na cama e ficou do lado esquerdo de seu filho, ela ficou parada olhando preocupada, enquanto Touko ficou do lado direito, colocando os braços cruzados sobre a cama e apoiando a cabeça em cima, olhando para o pokemon que ainda dormia.<br>- Hehe..! Não se preocupe, ele não corre mais nenhum perigo. – Disse o avô colocando a mão sobre a cabeça da Pikachu sorrindo.  
>- Esse Pichu é bem forte. – Disse a mãe, também sorrindo, com Touya no colo.<br>- Hm... ele vai demorar muito para acordar..? – Touko perguntou segurando a pequena mãozinha do pokemon.  
>- Não se preocupe querida, ele só tem que descansar um pouco. – Respondeu a mãe.<br>Umbreon apareceu na porta inspecionando o local indo ao encontro a menina. – Breon? – Questiona ele olhando para pequena.  
>- Não se preocupe Umbreon, mamãe disse que ele vai ficar bem.<br>- Isso mesmo agora vai deixa-lo descansar, vamos querida... – pediu a mãe a filha.  
>- Vou ficar aqui, vou esperar ele acordar.<br>Todos saíram da sala, menos Touko e Pikachu, as duas ficaram esperando, acho que passou duas horas até o momento em que o Pichu acordou. Touko sentiu a mãozinha dele se mexer e rapidamente levantou a cabeça, também acordando a Pikachu, quando percebeu o pequeno estava abrindo os olhos. Ele ficou meio confuso ao se deparar com aquela menina sorridente, mas ao ver sua mãe do outro lado ficou mais tranquilo.  
>- Pi... – sem forças ele falava com a mãe.<br>- Pika, Pikachu!  
>- Que bom que você acordou Pichu!<br>- Pi.. – Ele nota que a menina estava segurando sua pata e percebe que ninguém ali ira lhe fazer mal. – Pichu. – ele sorrir e começou a se levantar.  
>- Mamãe, vovô, pessoal, ele acordou! – A menina corre para porta avisando a todos na casa. Umbreon é o primeiro a chegar, pulando direto na cama para comprimente o pokemon, logo em seguida chegava o senhor Mizuno.<br>- Ohh! Ainda bem, deixe me ver seu estado. – o avô de Touko fez um último exame para conferir se estava tudo bem mesmo com o Pichu, mas não levou muito tempo. – Quase novinho em folha, só não se esforçar muito durante alguns dias.  
>- Ahh, que bom que está tudo bem. – A mãe de Touko chegou um pouco depois pois estava colocando Touya para dormir.<br>- Né Pichu, vai ficar tudo bem! – A menina sorri para ele voltando a segurar a sua patinha.  
>- Pikaa! – Pikachu abraçou o filho com muita felicidade, colando sua bochecha na dele soltando leves faíscas.<br>- Pichu!  
>Foi quando Touko se lembrou do pokemon... do pokemon que a ajudou na floresta, então ela pegou lápis e papel e fez um desenho para mostrar a sua mãe o pokemon que encontrara.<br>- Mew..?Será..? – Tomoyo olhava o desenho, estava um pouco difícil de reconhecer, pois era uma desenho de uma menina de 6 anos, mas era Mew, sim, Mew o pokemon lendário.  
>- Mew? Mamãe?<br>- Acho que você viu um pokemon lendário filha... – Ainda um pouco em choque a mãe colocou a mão sobre a cabeça da filha e sorriu com orgulho.

Os dias foram passando e Pikachu e Pichu foram a cada dia se acostumando com a família Mizuno, os dias se tornaram meses e passado mais ou menos um ano, que tudo acontecera, Tomoya recebeu uma proposta de trabalho em outra região. Ela ficou um pouco receosa a aceitar porque teria que deixar seu pai sozinho, mas ele disse que não havia problema e que era uma grande oportunidade, então ela pegou seus pokemons e filhos e foram para nova região, mas e a Pikachu e o Pichu? Afinal eles não eram de ninguém da família. Touko antes de ir chamou os dois, queria muito que fossem com ela, eles aceitarem em serem capturados, não queriam ficar longe deles, agora eram todos uma família. Então, depois de sete anos, Tomoyo voltou para casa, pois seu pai estava ficando doente e não podia deixa-lo sozinho, Touko agora tinha 14 anos e estava para entra na oitava série, e fazia 15 já no começo do ano, seu irmão estava com 12 e acabou se apegando muito a Pikachu, se tornando seu treinador , mesmo acontecera com Pichu e Touko. Depois de um ano, o avô deles falecera dormindo, deixando seu fiel companheiro e o ginásio a sua única filha, que não quis assumi-lo e o fechou até um dos seus filhos assumirem.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1?**

Touko era muito estudiosa e esperta, quando entrou no primeiro ano do ensino médio e fez 16 anos não teve problema em passar no Pokevest, podendo começar sua jornada já aos 16 no começo que seria o seu segundo ano.  
>- Hey, Blaistose, sabia que eu vou começar a minha jornada hoje?<br>Blastoise estava sentado em frente ao lago que havia no "jardim" olhando para o céu quando Touko se dirigiu a ele, virando a cabeça para jovem deu um sorriso que foi respondido por outro da jovem treinadora.  
>- TOUKO! Vamos! Professor Toushirou teve estar esperando a gente! – Grita sua mãe da janela.<br>- Já vou mãe! – Respondia ela – Até Blaistose!  
>- Blaistose!<br>Touko lhe deu um último sorriso e foi correndo para casa - Finalmente! – Disse Tomoyo impaciente – Como ele está?  
>- Ainda sente falta do vovô... mas acho que está bem.<br>- Todos sentimos... – Respondeu a mãe um pouco melancólica. – Mas ele teria muito orgulho de você. – Mudando sua expressão e colocando a mão sobre o ombro de sua filha. – Eu tenho muito orgulho.  
>- Obrigada mãe. – Sorriu feliz a jovem.<br>Descendo as escadas muito animado vinha Touya, que estava com 14 anos, e logo atrás sua Pikachu que subia sobre suas costas e ficava sobre seu ombro.  
>- Porque estamos parados aqui? Vamos logo!<br>- Hahahaha! Até parece que é você quem vai começar sua jornada. – Ria Touko junto com sua mãe.  
>- Já pegou tudo Touko? Deixe-me ver a sua mochila. – Pedia sua mãe com o braço esticado.<br>Após examinar a mochila da filha percebeu que nada faltava. – Muito bem, o resto só no laboratório, vamos la.  
>Pichu estava se despedindo de todos os pokemons no "jardim" quando ouvi sua dona o chamar, dando um ultimo abraço em Umbreon ele correu até a treinadora e subiu em seu ombro, Umbreon o seguiu e pulou na janela ficando na altura da pequena, que não era mais tão pequena.<br>- Umbreon!  
>- Pode deixar Umbreon... eu vou me cuidar. – Acariciava o pokemon – Obrigada por tudo Umbreon, te vejo mais tarde!<br>Antes de fechar a porta Tomoyo gritou. – Venusaur tome conta deles enquanto estamos fora!  
>- Saur!<br>Touko ia com sua mãe e irmão ao laboratório de Greencity, que foi fundando pelo pai de Toushirou com ajuda do avô de Touko. Ao chegarem la veem alguns ajudantes e pedem para ver o Professor Toushirou, mas parece que ele teve que sair rápido, mas já voltava. Enquanto esperavam, o pai de Toushirou veio ao laboratório.  
>- Ohh! Professor Kojiro! Não sabia que o senhor viria.<br>- Tomoyo, já faz tempo, como esta o companheiro de Mashiro?  
>- Um pouco triste... ah, o senho lembra de Touko e Touya? Touko vai iniciar sua jornada hoje.<br>- Claro, como estão? OHH! Então é um grande dia!  
>- Bem. - os dois responderam.<br>- Hm.. então, onde está meu filho?  
>- Estamos espera... – antes de Tomoyo terminar a frase um rapaz por volta dos 28 anos apresado sai correndo pela sala principal.<br>- Ai esta ele. HAHAHA! Esse menino..! Bem vamos ver o porquê da presa. –Kojiro chamava a todos.  
>Kojiro os levava ara Sala dos Inicias onde geralmente os treinadores novatos recebem todas as informações e seu primeiro pokemon. Ao chegarem lá eles se deparam com o Toushirou andando para um lado e pro outro como se estivesse arrumando o local.<br>- Essa não a filha da Tomoyo vai estar aqui em alguns estantes e... – quando ele percebe a presença da família Mizuno e de seu pai Toushiro ficou paralisado. – He.. he.. hehe. Touko você já chegou... he..!  
>- Você marcou 9 da manhã, já são 9 e 37... – responde Touko um pouco emburrada.<br>- Uhh! Nessas PokeBolas estão Charmander, Bulbasaur e Squirtle? – Touya se aproxima da mesa.  
>- Isso mesmo! Bem... já que está.. aqui.. pode escolher o seu Pokemon! – Diz Toushirou.<br>- Professor... eu não avisei que eu já tinha o Pichu? He..he! - Responde Touko um pouco sem jeito.  
>- He? QUUEE? – Agora era oficial, Toushirou estava bem enrolado. – Como eu pude esquecer meu deus! Desculpe! E eu tive tanto trabalho para pegar o Charmander...<br>- Ai.. ai.. esse meu filho... Ok, já que você já tem seu pokemon Touko, deixe-me ver seus documentos. – Parece que agora o Senhor Kojiro assumiu o papel.  
>- Hm.. Claro! – Touko virava para pegar os documentos na mochila.<br>- Éh..? Pai! Não precisa eu tenho... – Toushirou não conseguiu termina a frase ao ver o olhar de raiva do Pai. – ok...  
>- Aqui está professor. – Touko lhe entregava os documentos.<br>- Obrigada Touko, vou ver se está tudo certo e cadastra-la.  
>- Ok! – Sorria Touko<br>- Sinto Muito Touko... Tomoyo...  
>- Não se preocupe Toushirou, está tudo bem. – Tomoyo tentava reanimar o jovem professor.<br>Enquanto todos estavam distraídos Touya não resistiu e pegou uma da PokeBolas, mas a Pikachu o repreendeu e ele acabou deixando ela no lugar. Depois de alguns minutos Professor Kojiro voltou.  
>- Muito bem Touko, esta tudo certo, aqui esta a sua PokeDex. – Falava ele entregando a PokeDex. – Agora você pode lutar em Gym's, participar da Liga de Kanto e dos Contest. Ai estão os dados de todos os Pokemons de Kanto e das regiões mais próximas, também contem todos os seu dados que você deve atualizar de mês em mês.<br>- Obrigada Professor!  
>- Aqui estão cinco PokeBolas, lembre-se que você só pode carregar consigo seis pokemons, seus outros pokemons ficarão com sua mãe?<br>- Sim professor, ela os mandara para mim.  
>- O Pichu tem PokeBola Touko? – Perguntou Toushirou<br>- Sim, aqui esta. – Touko segurou o colocar onde o pingente era uma PokeBola normal. – Mas prefiro que ele fique fora, assim ele me faz companhia.  
>- Certo, aqui está, o seu Pokétch, com ele você pode ver a hora, anotar o que for importante, ver o mapa da região onde está etc.<br>- Hm... legal..! – Touko o pegou e colocou no pulso.  
>- E nele eu coloquei o contato com o laboratório caso precise de alguma ajuda.<br>– Obrigada professor!  
>- Não há de que. Boa sorte na sua jornada!<br>- Boa Sorte Touko! – Também desejava Toushirou.  
>- Obrigada pessoal.<br>Touko, Touya e Tomoyo saiam do laboratório e notaram que era a hora de se despedirem, porque dali Touko iria para Pallet e os dois voltariam para casa.  
>- Bem... acho que é a hora... estou indo mãe. – Sorri Touko lagrimejando.<br>- Ah.. filha... boa sorte! – A mãe lhe da um abraço forte enquanto uma lagrima escorria pelo seu rosto.  
>- Hehe! Ve se cuida da mamãe pirralho! – Touko agarrava o irmão com uma gravada.<br>Até Pikachu e Pichu se despedem emocionados, a mãe acarava o filhote chorando.  
>- Pi.. pi.. Pikachu!<br>- Pi, pichu! – O filho tentava consolar a mãe, mas ela continuava agarrada.  
>Touko se abaixa e colocou a mão na cabeça da Pikachu. – Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar muito bem dele, pode deixar! – Falava ela com sorriso no rosto.<br>- PIKACHU! – Exigia a mãe lagrimejando.  
>Todos se abraçam como última despedida e depois sequiam caminhos diferentes.<br>- TOUKO! Quando chegar a Pallet não se esqueça de me ligar! – Gritava a mãe já longe.  
>- OOK! MAMA!<br>Agora sim, a jornada da jovem Touko começa.


End file.
